1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of storage management and, more particularly, to software used in simulation of storage area networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, large organizations relied heavily on parallel SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) technology to provide the performance required for their enterprise data storage needs. More recently, organizations are recognizing that the restrictions imposed by SCSI architecture are too costly for SCSI to continue as a viable solution. Such restrictions include the following:                SCSI disk arrays must be located no more than 25 meters from the host server;        The parallel SCSI bus is susceptible to data errors resulting from slight timing discrepancies or improper port termination; and        SCSI array servicing frequently requires downtime for every disk in the array.        
The storage area network (SAN) model places storage on its own dedicated network, removing data storage from both the server-to-disk SCSI bus and the main user network. This dedicated network most commonly uses Fibre Channel technology, a versatile, high-speed transport. The SAN includes one or more hosts that provide a point of interface with LAN users, as well as (in the case of large SANs) one or more fabric switches, SAN hubs and other devices to accommodate a large number of storage devices. The hardware (e.g. fabric switches, hubs, bridges, routers, cables, etc.) that connects workstations and servers to storage devices in a SAN is referred to as a “fabric.” The SAN fabric may enable server-to-storage device connectivity through Fibre Channel switching technology to a wide range of servers and storage devices.
The versatility of the SAN model enables organizations to perform tasks that were previously difficult to implement, such as LAN-free and server-free tape backup, storage leasing, and full-motion video services. SAN deployment promises numerous advantages, including cost management through storage consolidation, higher availability of data, better performance and seamless management of online and offline data. In addition, the LAN is relieved of the overhead of disk access and tape backup, data availability becomes less server-dependent, and downtime incurred by service and maintenance tasks affects more granular portions of the available storage system.
Many SAN management offerings in today's marketplace offer the ability to understand the physical connectivity of the SAN through the discovery of device interconnects. By providing a one-sided view of the SAN, these offerings display only a switch's perspective of physical connections.
SAN has many advantages and improves the functionality of accessing stored data in computer networks compared to other enterprise data storage solutions. However, SAN hardware may be expensive, and thus cost considerations come into the picture when enterprises are considering adopting a SAN as a solution to their data storage needs. Thus, a mechanism that allows enterprises to configure and test various SAN configurations to determine a solution that meets the enterprise's data storage requirements in a cost-effective way without purchasing at least some of the SAN hardware required to test the various SAN configurations is desirable. Further, developers of SAN software such as SAN management systems may need to test their software in a variety of SAN environments, from simple SANs with a few SAN devices to complex SANs with multiple fabrics and numerous SAN devices of various, heterogeneous types. Thus, it is desirable that the mechanism also be usable by SAN developers when performing tests of SAN software in a variety of SAN environments, from simple to complex, thus avoiding the need to purchase and install the SAN hardware required to test in various SAN environments, and the need to reconfigure the physical SAN between tests.